douloureux souvenir
by gojyo200011
Summary: YukiXAkito...C'est du yaoi...(ecrit avant que je ne sache tout sur Akito donc...)


Souvenir douloureux

Base : fruit basket

Genre : POV yuki, yaoi

Couple : yukiXakito…enfin l'un des deux est pas d'accord…. (Peut être du lemon ?…)

Résumé : Pourquoi yuki a-t-il si peur de Akito ?

* * *

Où suis-je ?

Non. Encore cette pièce ! Cette… « chambre »… Non c'est pas une chambre. Pas la mienne.

Une chambre c'est calme, on s'y sent bien, c'est notre domaine. Dit-on.

Il fait sombre. J'ai froid. Je suis seul. Et j'ai peur.

Enfermer. Une cage.

Tout seul.

Il y a un petit bureau dans un coin de la pièce, illuminé grâce à une faible lumière.

« Pour le cas où tu aurais envi d'écrire quelque chose » avait-il dit la première fois…

A l'opposé, juste à côté de la porte, il y avait un lit. Mais jamais, Jamais je n'y dormais. Jamais je n'y touchais.

Dormir ici ? Impossible. Ca ne serait qu'un sommeil de cauchemar et d'horreur.

Ce lit...je l'utilise parfois…quand j'y suis obligé…quand IL vient. Qu'il m'oblige à m'y coucher…qu'il m'oblige à…

Non ! Je résisterais…comme au début…Même s'il me frappe…encore.

Va t'en ! Je ne veux pas me souvenir ! Qu'il sorte de mon esprit ! Il est trop dure et trop douloureux… ce souvenir…

Akito…Pourquoi ?…

Je suis tout seul.

Un bruit.

La panique.

Il arrive.

Le bruit de ses pas, dans ce couloir ? Je le reconnais entre tous.

Il me hante.

_Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été enfermé ici._

Comme avant, je cours à l'opposé de la pièce, sous le bureau. Comme avant, je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je me balance alors d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant.

Oublier. Ne pas écouter. Fuir. _Penser à autre chose._

Puis le bruit de la porte qui coulisse…

Non. Ne le laissez pas entrer ! Il va me faire du mal !

Je veux rester seul.

Pourquoi personne ne l'en empêche !

Penser à autre chose. Penser par exemple, à une belle soirée en hiver, au calme, autour d'un bon feu. Un bon feu…Pourquoi pas….

Le bruit de la porte qui se referme…

Il est entré ! Non !

_Oui, Un bon feu ! Des amis tout autour. Shiguré, Tohru et même Kyo ce stupide chat, qu'ils m'entourent de leurs présences, tout simplement._

Une voix…

Non !

Accroche-toi à leurs présences…à des amis !… Quelqu'un !…quelqu'un d'autre !… 

« Hm…Tu t'es encore caché sous la table ? »

Akito ! Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir, pas l'entendre ! Qu'il ne me touche pas !

Oui je me cache. J'ai peur. Alors je me cache. J'aimerai me transformer. Maintenant. Pour lui échapper. Me faufiler dehors. Pour fuir.

Mais je continu à me balancer, mes bras autour de mes genoux. Le regard fixe. Incapable d'aucun autres mouvements. Paralysé.

Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas tranquille ? 

Je sais ce qu'il veut.

« Faire ton éducation » avait-il dit…

Quel éducation ! 

Je sais qu'il est encore à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je sais qu'il me regarde.

Qu'il sourit.

Je le sens qui s'approche. Et son odeur me répugne.. Mais je suis obligé de la supporter…Elle… et tout le reste…

Quelqu'un !…même mon frère…Ayamé…vient…maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne me… 

De toute façon personne ne vient jamais car tout le monde l'écoute. C'est le chef de la famille Soma. Personne ne le défie.

Personne n'ose le défier.

Trop dangereux.

Le voilà qui tend sa main vers moi.

Je ne veux pas.

Mais que faire d'autre ? Je tiens trop à la vie. Il va me torturer sinon…encore une fois.

Je prends sa main à contre-cœur et sort de ma « cachette », les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Il m'entraîne vers ce lit. S'assoie sur le rebord. M'invite à faire de même…

J'hésite. Je résiste. Un peu. Juste pour essayer. Mais son regard devient plus dur.

Je m'assoie…

Comment pourrais-je résister ? Moi. Alors que je suis si petit face à lui.

Il me regarde et pose une main lourde sur ma jambe, il passe l'autre dans mon cou. M'attire près de lui.

Il veut m'embrasser. Je le sais. Je déteste ça.

Je résiste inconsciemment. Mais juste un peu car son regard me fait peur.

J'en suis sûr, il serait capable de me tuer.

Je me laisse faire. Il m'embrasse. Force l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue.

Il me sert plus fort la nuque, me rapproche de lui.

Entre l'honneur et la vie certain préfère garder leur honneur.

Je sens sa main remonter le long de ma jambe. Remonter encore. Atteindre mon torse.

Moi je sais que ceux qui disent cela n'ont jamais été confronté à une situation comme ça.

Il décolle enfin ses lèvres de mon visage, libère ma bouche …et m'incite à enlever mon T-shirt…

Sans me laisser de répit, le voilà qui m'embrasse encore. Une main sur mon torse dénudé. Elle descend progressivement.

Je préfère garder ma vie…perdre ma dignité…pour la vie.

Je ne veux pas.

Elle descend encore. Peut-être essaie-t-il de me donner un quelconque plaisir ?

Une boule dans mon ventre, un malaise, le stress, grandit en moi au fur et à mesure que sa main se déplace.

Garder ma vie…même au prix de souffrance…la vie c'est le plus important.

Son baiser est plus insistant. Et sa main… Il ouvre mon pantalon.

Je ne fais rien.

Sa main continu à s'insinuer sous mes vêtements.

Je ne veux pas.

Il sourit.

Une souffrance…physique, morale…indélébile…Un souvenir à jamais en moi… 

Une larme s'échappe malgré moi le long de ma joue.

Il sourit.

Il aime me voir souffrir et pleurer.

Il récupère cette larme sur son doigt, me la montre comme symbole de ma faiblesse face à lui. Et en me regardant dans le yeux, il l'amène jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Son regard…J'ai peur.

Il me lâche…(enfin !)

En a-t-il déjà assez ? Non. Sûrement pas.

IL me regarde. Se déshabille.

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas d'une seconde.

Je dois le regarder. Lui. Tout son corps.

Je sais ce qu'il veut.

Il me fait descendre du lit. Face à lui. A genou.

Peut-être qu'après il en aura assez…

Pendant un instant j'hésite… Encore.

La porte est toute proche. Je pourrais me lever et fuir.

Mes jambes en tremblent.

Il devient impatient ! Et se lasse de mes hésitations répétées. Avec force, il prend ma tête dans ses mains et m'oblige à lui faire plaisir.

Je suis incapable de m'enfuir. J'ai trop peur. Il me rattraperait si facilement.

Je m'applique.

Pourvu que ça se termine vite.

Je veux être seul.

Seul plutôt qu'avec lui.

Ca lui plait de me voir ainsi. Dominé par ma peur.

Je ne suis rien pour lui.

Il frémit, et ferme les yeux.

Là. Maintenant. Fuir.

Mes jambes tremblent. J'ai trop peur.

Je reste.

Je ne bouge pas. Il m'arrête. C'est lui qui baisse mon pantalon. Je ne peux rien faire .

Je suis obligé de subir.

Sans même qu'il ne le demande je m'allonge sur le lit.

Sur le ventre.

Pourvu que ça passe vite.

Pourquoi je fais ça ?

Il est content de moi. J'ai fait ce qu'il voulait.

Sa main déjà a recommencé ses attouchements. Le long de mon dos ; Jusqu'au creux de mes reins.

Je sens sa lente progression.

Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi je suis resté ! Maintenant c'est trop tard. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Par réflexe je serre tous les muscles de mon corps. Surtout la ou se concentrent maintenant ses attouchements.

Une dernière tentative pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal. Une dernière petite révolte.

Mais ça ne dure pas. Il s'énerve !

Il me griffe.

Je laisse tomber. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut…

Non ! Il suffirai que je lui dise non ! Plus de courage ! Je lui dirais que je ne veux pas ! Que je n'aime pas !…Il arrêterai…

Peut-être…

J'enfouis mon visage dans les draps pour ne pas qu'il ne voit mes larmes couler.

Ses attouchements s'arrêtent.

Non ! C'est le pire qui s'approche.

Je sens son corps s'allonger sur le mien. Tout son poids sur moi.

Je le sens…en moi.

J'ai mal !

Crier !

J'aimerai crier tellement la douleur me transperce ! Il ne faut pas. Sa colère est dévastatrice.

Il passe une main sous mon ventre et me soulève . Me colle à lui. M'utilise comme un pantin.

Assez ! j'ai mal ! Arrête ! Trop mal…

J'enfonce mon visage plus profondément dans les draps déjà trempés par mes larmes. Je mord le tissu pour étouffer mes cris.

Ca n'en fini plus.

Lui aussi s'enfonce plus profondément , Mais en moi.

J'ai mal !

Pleurer. Sans bruit. Seul les draps me voient pleurer ma douleur.

A chaque fois.

Lui parle. Je n'entend plus rien. J'ai mal.

Il est à coté, devant la porte. Prononce des mots. Je ne comprend pas. J'ai encore mal !

Il est à coté. Pourquoi j'ai encore mal ! Je le sens encore en moi ! Je veux hurler ma douleur!

Il sourit une dernière fois et sort.

Je ne l'ai même pas vu se rhabiller.

Je le hais…je le hais !

Haïr…pleurer… c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…

Rien d'autre… Rien d'autre…

Je rouvre alors les yeux. Je suis en sueur.

Le soleil m'éblouie tellement que j'en plisse les yeux.

Il n'y a jamais eux de soleil dans cette pièce.

En regardant tout autour de moi je me rend compte que le décors est différent. Je ne suis plus chez Akito ?

Une voix féminine se fait alors entendre à l'extérieur…Tohru !

Je souris. Je ne suis pas chez Akito. Je reconnais ma chambre chez Shigure…Avec Tohru…Et cet idiot de chat !

Je souris encore plus.

Je me lève, sors de ma chambre et rejoints les autres. Ayame aussi est là…

Il n'y a pas de douleur ici. On vit bien…heureux. On devient plus fort.

Avec eux, j'ai l'impression que la vie peut-être bien…parfois.

(Voix de shiguré) : Yuki ? Akito t'a demandé chez lui cette après midi.

…parfois…


End file.
